This invention relates generally to the orthodontic treatment of teeth and relates more particularly to an orthodontic appliance for urging teeth toward a preselected orientation.
The type of orthodontic appliance to which the apparatus of this invention is to be compared includes an elastic preform or positioning portion defining a teeth-receiving trough adapted to closely accept at least a portion of a row of upper or lower teeth of a patient's mouth and possessing a degree of elasticity for urging predetermined ones of the closely-accepted teeth toward a desired position. An example of such an appliance, or tooth positioner, is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,407,500.
Conventional positioners which each include an elastic preform commonly also include anchor means for anchoring the preform to the teeth. The anchor means of the positioner of the referenced patent, for example, includes a coupling arrangement having a first rigid member supported by the preform and a second rigid coupling member mounted upon the teeth and which cooperates with the first rigid coupling member for anchoring the preform to the teeth.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved anchor appliance including an elastic preform or positioner portion for urging teeth toward a preselected position and a method of constructing and using the appliance.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such an appliance including improved means for anchoring the elastic positioner portion within a patient's mouth.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such an appliance which can be comfortably worn within the mouth and which can be easily positioned within and removed from the mouth.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide such an appliance which is economical to construct and effective in operation.